Xemnas Goes to MCDonalds
by XxPurpleAngelxX
Summary: There's a new happy meal at MCDonalds. Xemnas goes there, when they mess up his order, things don't go out too well. Oneshot.


Xemnas is in his office watching TV, while looking at the member's heart reports. An add on TV suddenly caught is attention, he looked at the screen.

"A new happy meal is on the menu! Triple cheese burger with bacon," said a MCDonalds guy.

Xemnas' mouth was drooling. "Must get my happy meal!" He pressed a button on a small box that had a speaker. "Saix, to my office at once."

Saix immediately teleported to his office. "What is it sir?"

"Take me to MCDonalds!"

"but sir, don't you have any work to do, like check the heart reports?"

Xemnas slammed his fist on his desk. "Take me to MCDonalds!"

Saix sighed. "As you wish."

"Yippy! Xemnas jumped out of his seat and formed a black portal.

"Should we drive instead?"

"Too much work." The two nobodies teleported to MCDonalds.

* * *

><p>They appeared in the parking lot. "Its busy," Saix said.<p>

They walked in the restaurant. The place was packed with people. "There's a long line," Saix said.

"Its easy to cut in line. Move out of my way, I'm the Superior!" Xemnas pushed the people out of his way with Saix following him.

"Sir, you have to wait in line, you can't cut," said Kairi.

"Kairi, I didn't know you worked here! Anyway, don't tell me what to do! I can cut people in line whenever I want," Xemnas said.

Kairi sighed as she tucked her red hair behind her ear. "What would you like?"

"A triple cheese burger with bacon, happy meal, with apple juice."

Kairi typed in his order in the computer. "Your total is 15 munny."

Xemnas dig out the munny from his pocket and gave it to her, and he stepped out of line with Saix. "I know how to clear a room."

"Sir, that was rude."

"I don't care!"

"You're all set," said Riku as he gave Xemnas a bag.

"This isn't a happy meal." Xemnas looked in the bag, he pulled out the burger that was wrapped in yellow paper. He unwrapped the paper. "This is a double cheese burger! And where's my apple juice?!"

"Calm down, its just food," Saix said trying to consort him.

"I didn't pay for this!" Xemnas pushed his way through the crowd. He threw the bag on the counter at Kairi.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, this is no kids meal!"

"sorry, we're all out of kids meals."

"Why didn't you tell me that before I payed for it?"

"I didn't know we ran out till Riku told me," Kairi replied.

"MAKE ME A HAPPY MEAL RIGHT NOW!"

Kairi blinked a few times. "Sorry, we can't."

"May Kingdom Hearts, have your hearts," Xemnas said.

The workers behind the counter all turned into Heartless. The costumers began to panic and left the building.

"What have you done?!" Saix asked with his mouth open.

"My work here is done. Let's get out of here," Xemnas said as he formed a portal and they walked in it and returned home safely.

"I can't believe you did that, just because they didn't have happy meals, doesn't mean you turn them into Heartless!"

"I'm the Superior, I can do what I want. Now MCDonalds will live in darkness!"

"Those poor workers."

"Is there a problem, Saix?"

"No, not at all! I have to go now," Saix said as he teleported to the Grey Area.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<br>**

"I gotta go back!" Xemnas said as he teleported to MCDonalds. He appeared in the restaurant, its the same as Xemnas left it, Heartless. "May Kingdom Hearts restore your hearts."

The workers got there hearts back and the turned into human. Xemnas walked over to Kairi.

"You again! Look we don't-"

"Here's your happy meal, sir," said Riku as he handed it to him.

"Finally!" Xemnas found a place to sit and he enjoyed his meal.

"I thought we ran out?" Kairi asked.

Riku laughed. "I lied, after all he did take you and we had to fight him, so I thought it was pay back."

"Riku, that wasn't nice to do that, we could of lost our job!"

"Don't worry about it."

Xemnas walked up to the counter. "I want five of the happy meals."

Riku made five happy meals and gave them to him. "I'm coming here everyday!" Xemnas teleported, back to the castle to enjoy his happy meal.


End file.
